Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to computer graphics, and more particularly to displaying surface data using a graphics application that is incompatible with the graphics application that was used to produce the surface data.
Description of the Related Art
The Microsoft Desktop Composition engine uses the Microsoft DirectX® application programming interface (API), such as Direct3D®, to performing compositing operations to combine surfaces for display. Each surface may be a window including rendered two dimensional (2D) or three dimensional graphics (3D) primitives or video. Surfaces produced using a DirectX® API, such as Direct3D®, may be processed by the Desktop Composition Engine. Surfaces produced using the OpenGL® shading language API cannot be processed using the Desktop Composition Engine. OpenGL® is an industry standard API that is used to produce images (surfaces) including 3D primitives.
Accordingly, there is a desire to enable the Desktop Composition Engine to display surfaces produced using the OpenGL® API.